Quand un détective Boys découvre la vérité
by Idril Palanen
Summary: Quand Genta en à marre de réfléchir au mystère que lui cache ses deux amis, il décide d'en avoir le cœur net mais il est bien loin de se douter de la vérité qui lui sera enfin dévoilé ! ! risque de spoiler !


**Hey !**

**Je sais que ça n'était pas prévu au programme mais je suis retombée sur cet os sur détective Conan que j'avais écrit il y a longtemps. Ca sera d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le style d'écriture peut vous sembler simplet et bien différent de ce que j'écris à présent ! Ici, cet os est centré sur Genta qui découvre donc la vérité sur l'identité d'Aï et de Conan bien malgré lui. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Qu'est-ce que cela apportera à Aï et à Conan ? Qu'estce que cela va changer pour lui par la suite ? Tout cela, vous le découvrirez en lisant la suite de cet OS. Un petit sondage vous attend en bas allez donc voir en quoi il consiste.**

* * *

Conan et Aï n'auraient jamais crus pouvoir trouver en Genta un allié méritant. Ce dernier les avaient surprit en découvrant la véritable identité de ses deux amis. A vrai dire, les deux adultes en taille réduite auraient plutôt pariés sur Mitsuhiko s'ils avaient pensés que l'un des détectives boys pourrait, un jour, découvrir se qu'ils cachaient. Le glouton des DB avait, bien malgré lui, percé à jour la vérité par hasard, durant l'affaire du mystery train. Il avait reconnu l'un des passager du bus dans lequel Haibara avait faillit y perdre la vie si Conan n'avait pas remarqué à temps que la jeune fille se trouvait toujours à bord avant que la bombe explose. Voyant qu'il était le seul à se souvenir de lui, Genta l'avait suivit afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Cependant, il avait rapidement comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en remarquant les expressions de surprise sur le visage de certains des passagers du train, entre autre, celle d'Aï, qui n'avait pas lâché Ran, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son amie n'était plus avec eux. En voyant que celle-ci n'allait pas bien, il décida d'oublier l'adulte avec ses cicatrices sur le visage pour suivre discrètement la jeune fille et veiller sur elle. Il semblait le seul à avoir remarqué son mal être, Mitsuhiko s'étant trouvé une nouvelle occupation avec Ayumi et Conan était plongé dans l'affaire du meurtre avec Kogoro. Bien sûr, il ignorait encore que Conan avait tout fait pour protéger Haibara à ce moment là et donc, c'est en pensant être le seul à se soucier du sort de son amie qu'il décida de la suivre discrètement durant tout le trajet sans se douter une seule seconde ce qu'il allait découvrir. Alors qu'il vit Aï entrer dans un compartiment, il remarqua que ce fut une jeune femme adulte qui en ressortie quelque temps plus tard et qui ressemblait étrangement à son amie. C'est à ce moment là que beaucoup de choses se passèrent et que Genta ne comprit pas tout. A l'heure actuelle, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler de la conversation qu'il avait entendu tellement les mots lui avaient semblé étrange et irréel. Après cette affaire, le garçon s'était mit à observer sans cesse Aï pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans le train. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés pour rentrer chez eux, il eu beau regarder de partout, il n'y avait aucune trace de la femme adulte qui ressemblait tant à Aï. Il ne l'avait même pas vu descendre du train ! Il eu beau réfléchir à ce problème il ne comprenait toujours pas. Et puis, il y avait Conan aussi, depuis qu'il s'était mit à observer Aï, il avait remarqué plusieurs fois que tout les deux semblaient partager un « énorme secret » comme le lui avait une fois confié Mitsuhiko il y a longtemps. Son ami paraissait l'avoir oublié ou quelque fois, lorsqu'il y faisait attention, il s'en souvenait, mais n'essayait jamais d'aller chercher plus loin comme s'il avait peur de découvrir la vérité. Puis un jour, Heiji Hattori arriva à l'improviste en faisant l'erreur d'appeler Conan, Kudo et c'est là que Genta se souvient que le détective lycéen l'avait plusieurs fois nommé ainsi. La seule personne que Genta connaissait en tant que Kudo était Shinichi Kudo, le petit ami de Ran comme disait Ayumi. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment rencontré, juste croisé de temps en temps et chaque fois qu'il était là, se souvenait Genta, soit Conan était malade et Aï n'était pas là, soit Aï était là mais pas Conan. L'écolier ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire et il en avait mal à la tête à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait sur le sujet. Finalement, un jour, après une énième remarque louche de la part de Conan, Genta se décida enfin à aller voir ses deux amis pour leur demander de s'expliquer. Il arriva, seul, chez le professeur Agassa, sachant que ses deux camarades de classe s'y trouveraient. Quand le vieillard lui ouvrit la porte, il vit avec surprise que Heiji Hattori s'y trouvait ainsi que celui qui habitait actuellement dans la maison de Shinichi Kudo, Subaru Okiya et également les deux parents de Shinichi. L'ambiance lui parue glaciale aux premiers abords mais se fut son ami qui sauva les apparences en lui adressant un sourire.

« -Yo Genta, lui lança Conan d'un ton joyeux, tu as oublié quelque chose chez le professeur ?

-Oui, lui répondit maladroitement l'écolier, je veux dire non, je n'ai rien oublié. Je voulais juste vous parler à Aï et à toi. Dit, toute… toute ces personnes ont vraiment un lien avec toi ?

-Je te demande pardon ? fit son ami d'un air surprit, la famille Kudo sont juste des oncles, tantes et cousins éloignés de moi, Subaru Okiya habite dans leur maison et il a voulu passer leur dire bonjours pour les remercier et Heiji est le meilleur ami de Shinichi. Nous sommes là pour une petite séance de webcam et parler avec lui tous ensemble…

-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! s'énerva Genta tout à coup, si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi Ran-neechan n'est-elle pas là avec vous alors que c'est sa petite-amie ?! Et Pourquoi Sonoko-neechan n'est pas là non plus alors qu'ils étaient aussi des amis ?! Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net chez toi et chez Aï et c'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler. Ca fait des mois et des mois depuis l'affaire du train que je me prends la tête avec des choses que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qui est cet homme avec le visage à moitié brûlé que j'ai vu dans le train ? Qui était cette femme qui ressemblait à Haibara et que j'ai vu sortir de la cabine quand elle y est entrée ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais revu après ça ? Et surtout, quel est le secret dont vous parlez ensemble quand vous pensez que personne ne fait attention à vous ?! J'en ai marre ! Mitsuhiko n'a peut-être pas envie de comprendre tout ça mais moi je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions et ça me donne mal à la tête à force d'y penser ! »

Quand Genta se tût pour reprendre son souffle, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que tous les visages étaient désormais tournés vers lui, le regardant avec des grands yeux et restant bouche bée face à sa tirade. Aï le regardait étrangement ne sachant que dire et surtout très surprise de voir que ça n'était finalement ni Ayumi, ni Mitsuhiko qui avait fini par se poser les bonnes questions (comme elle le craignait chaque fois qu'elle sentait leurs regards sur eux) mais Genta. Il était clair, qu'aucune personne présente dans cette pièce n'aurait parié sur Genta si quelqu'un devait un jour découvrir la vérité. Bien que dans son cas, Genta était lui-même loin de la connaitre mais pour Aï et Conan, il était sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser repartir ignorant alors qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'il en parle à Ayumi et Mitsuhiko. Conan chercha une aide auprès du professeur Agassa, le seul dans cette pièce en qui Genta avait encore toute sa confiance, mais lui-même n'en menait pas large, encore trop surprit par son jeune protégé. En voyant Conan ouvrir la bouche l'air résigné, Haibara laissa échapper une exclamation.

« -Il n'est pas question de dire toute la vérité à Genta ! le rouspéta-t-elle avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui. Ce n'est qu'un enfant et de toute façon, il ne comprendrait jamais même si on lui explique la situation !

-Qu'un enfant ? grogna le concerné encore énervé, je te signal que j'ai le même âge que toi ! Toi aussi tu es une enfant alors je vois pas pourquoi toi tu saurais la vérité et pas moi !

-Genta, tu ne comprends pas, soupira son amie l'air lasse, pourquoi crois-tu que Mitsuhiko n'ait pas envi d'avoir des réponses à ses questions nous concernant Conan et moi ? Il sait que ce qu'il apprendra ne lui plaira pas et tu devrais te dire la même chose ! Il a peur de comprendre et toi aussi de devrais avoir peur !

-Tu crois que je n'avais pas déjà compris ça ?! répliqua l'écolier en colère, tu crois que je ne sais pas ça ? Mais moi, pour une fois, j'ai plus de courage que Mitsuhiko et Ayumi réunit, j'ai envie de comprendre ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux, quel est votre lien avec la famille Kudo, Heiji Hattori et Subaru Okiya, pourquoi vous semblez plus intelligent que nous autres à l'école alors que nous avons le même âge que vous ? Et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être même vous aider. Je VEUX vous aider ! Je veux…

-D'accord, ok, ok tu veux savoir la vérité ? Et bien on va te la dire la vérité ! le coupa Conan à présent hors de lui et fatigué, et ne vient pas te plaindre après parce que tu as trop peur de rester tout seul ! »

Et finalement, Genta apprit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. La véritable identité de Conan et Aï, et même celle de Subaru Okiya, leur enquête sur l'organisation des hommes en noir comme l'appelait Conan (enfin Shinichi), leur collaboration avec le FBI et Kir, un agent de la CIA infiltré dans l'organisation, leurs soupçons sur Bourbon, et également la vérité à propos de Kogoro l'endormi pour laquelle le jeune écolier rigola beaucoup. Au final, ce fut presque un soulagement pour Aï et Conan d'avoir trouvé en Genta un allié de taille au sain des détectives Boys car ils purent ainsi lui confier bien des missions tout en restant discret vie à vie de Mitsuhiko et Ayumi. Bien entendu, personne ne se doutait quoique ce soit à son sujet et c'était la leur plus grand avantage selon les dires de Yusaku un jour où il rendit visite à son fils. Genta pourra toujours agir dans l'ombre si l'organisation venait à percer à jour le déguisement de Conan, d'Aï et d'Akai. Ces trois la lui firent d'ailleurs entreprendre un entrainement poussé, lui faisant exercer son cerveau et son corps. Il reçut même quelque cours par James, Camel et Jodie. Ils ne lui donnaient jamais rien de très compliqué à faire bien sûr, juste quelques petites choses qu'un enfant de sept ans pouvait facilement retenir. De ce fait, toujours dans l'ombre, Genta les aida souvent, jusqu'au jour du combat final. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire qui n'a pas encore était écrite…

* * *

**En relisant cet OS, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait de quoi écrire bien plus sur cette idée et je me suis demandée si vous aimeriez avoir une suite ? Cette suite concernerait la fin de la série avec l'arrestation des hommes en noir et toujours centré bien sûr sur le rôle de Genta la dedans. J'avais dans l'idée que les personnages (à savoir Genta, Conan et Aï) seraient devenus des ados de 17-18 ans depuis le temps mais qu'entre temps, Shinichi était toujours revenu durant laps de temps pour voir Ran et donc que sa relation avec elle avait changé. Aï serait aussi en couple avec Mitsuhiko. Genta serait seul mais aurait beaucoup, beaucoup changé à cause du secret de la vérité concernant ses deux amis. Donc qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne pense pas que ce genre d'idée a déjà était écrite auparavant donc cela pourrait être intéressant à développer je pense... Bref je vous laisse décider ! :)**

**A bientôt !**

**Idril**


End file.
